1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing of camera modules and, particularly, to an apparatus for assembling camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules include a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a lens module positioned on the FPCB. To reinforce mechanical strength of the FPCB and provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding, the camera module often further includes a stiffener pasted to a surface of the FPCB opposite to the lens module. At present, the stiffener is manually pasted to the FPCB, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for assembling camera modules, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.